Typically, schematic maps provide relevant information for a given situation (e.g., transit maps with various stations) in order to provide a simple representation that is sufficient to aid a user. However, with the advent of digital technology there has been an increasing interest in mapping geographic locations on a schematic map. Nevertheless, the difficulties encountered while correctly mapping geographic locations on a schematic map makes the process tedious and time-consuming. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges in providing a swift mapping of geographic locations on to a schematic map.